


To The Beat

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR Fic Archive Week 2018 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 6: RhythmTsuna hummed under his breath as he walked down the street with a bounce on each of his steps.





	To The Beat

Tsuna hummed under his breath as he walked down the street with a bounce on each of his steps. His headphone fitted snugly on his head, a soft smile on his face, hands shoved inside the pocket of his coat. He didn't really have to pay any attention to where he was going as he knew the area like the back of his hand. Not to mention it was still early, where only a handful of people were up and about so he didn't really care. 

(Some of them gave Tsuna a weird look, wondering how could the brunette even function that early.)

When his shop came in view, Tsuna's smile stretched into a grin. It was his partner's turn to start the day in the shop and unlock the door, so he simply pulled the door open. The bell attached on the door chimed, announcing his arrival as he skipped in, pulling his headphones down. "Good morning!" Reborn, his barista, turned from the coffee machine and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Seems like someone's really happy." Tsuna merely laughed as he went to the staff room. Placing everything in the locker, he pulled on the apron, all the while humming the same song that was stuck in his head. 

"So," Reborn drawled, leaning against his elbow that was on the counter, holding onto a cup of espresso with another hand as Tsuna bounced towards the radio placed near the wall. "What happened?" Tsuna pouted, turning on the radio. "Do I need a reason to be happy?"

Reborn shrugged, sipping on his espresso and watched the brunette brighten up at the song that came up. He raised his eyebrow again when the younger man started singing to the song. It wasn't as though he had never heard of the man singing, but rarely since Tsuna was really shy. He sounded nice, so he didn't mind. 

" _I've been hearing symphonies  
Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A rhapsody for you and me_  
And every melody is timeless  
Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you."

Tsuna was so deep in the song that he unconsciously started swaying along as he swept the floor. Reborn smirked. He pushed himself from the counter and sauntered up to the unsuspecting man. Tsuna jerked at his presence when Reborn pried away the broom from his hand. He grasped his hands and swayed him to the beat, dancing.

Tsuna laughed as Reborn continued the song.

" _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancing on to your heartbeat_  
And when you're gone I feel incomplete  
So if you want the truth."

Tsuna smiled and joined in. 

" _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony   
Like a love song on the radio  
Will you hold me tight and not let go?"

The two of them laughed and butchered the whole song with it since they couldn't control it, dancing together in each others arms, smiling. Even when the song ended and switched, the DJ's voice filling up the atmosphere, they didn't stop. Instead of dancing to the beat of the next song, they slowed to a sway, following the tempo of their heartbeat.

Reborn's arms had wound itselves onto Tsuna's waist, the latter's around the taller man's neck. They leaned their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes. Reborn's usual facade had faded into a soft look that he had only shown to a few people, especially to Tsuna.

Tsuna chuckled as he leaned up to place a chaste peck on his lips, tasting the bitter espresso that the other loved so much. "Love you." He said, breath ghosting on Reborn's lips, which were merely a few millimeters away.

Reborn smiled and captured Tsuna's lips again, kissing him deeply and holding him closer, the other standing on the tip of his toes.

"I love you too."

_That morning, even though Tsuna woke up without his lover beside him, he was happy. Because instead of his lover, it was a small box._

_The sliver rings on their fourth finger shone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing this to Coldplay's Hymn For The Weekend. I changed it to Symphony because it.. Suits this more? Idk.
> 
> This is considered an AU. Reborn's 28 while Tsuna's 26. They both met in college and got together two years later. Four years into their relationship and graduating, they decided to open up a coffee shop.
> 
> Reborn's the barista, of course. He doesn't trust anyone other than Tsuna or Luce with his coffee. Tsuna's the manager, also the pastry maker. The cook of the cafe was Kyoko and Haru. Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta are parttimers.
> 
> Their regulars are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Lal Mirch, etc. etc. They've quite a handful of regulars, who are mostly their friends.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
